This invention relates to an antenna. The invention also relates to an antenna which may be packed and transported in a knock-down form and then conveniently be assembled.
One application for broadband antennas covering a frequency band extending between about 470 MHz and about 840 MHz, is for receiving television broadcasts at a user premises or site. Two currently known antennas for this purpose are a log periodic and bowtie with grid reflector. Aesthetically the grid may not be acceptable for some applications and/or customers. Furthermore, the known antennas are often also too cumbersome to install and may be too expensive for some applications and/or customers. Still furthermore, the known antennas are too heavy and/or too bulky and therefore take up unnecessary space, especially when packed for transportation.